


Watching You

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Eve prompt(s): (going with the voyeur!kink) Lestrade witnesses a quiet moment<br/>between Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> *It wasn't until I wrote this that I realized something a little bit creepy. Lestrade is usually there if there is a love scene to be interrupted between Sherlock and Watson…*

Mycroft may keep watch over country and queen, but country and queen had great need for Sherlock Holmes. Perhaps, being brothers, Mycroft did not see this as clearly as Lestrade did. Or, more disturbing by far, Mycroft Holmes trusted Lestrade – in his own quiet way – to keep watch over Baker Street and 221B.

That, if Mycroft intended it or not (knows – or not), is exactly what Lestrade does – he keeps watch, and kept watching even when others would not have. Would have glanced away to preserve privacy, to give dignity, to save something of themselves from the harsh judgments of the world.

If the world had been watching Lestrade, it would know he had no shame. Try as Sherlock and Watson might, small reporters had their names, with names it was only a small matter of finding out their addresses – or printing their faces in newspapers. Lastrade, being who and what he was, ensured that all the papers and peers of London got were mere names, mere hints and ghosts.

Only through John's words were these two men better known then through the eyes of Lestrade.


End file.
